


你不是他

by Dougkkut



Series: Rumlow相关的短篇 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut
Summary: 冬叉/盾叉  前后无差代价配不上任何人 但它永远是你见鬼的人生伴侣有些决定在做出的一瞬间 你就逃不掉了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Rumlow相关的短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895293
Kudos: 4





	你不是他

**Author's Note:**

> 说明:叉从冬有一点想起盾被嗨爪洗脑后就从九头蛇跑了 冬被送去公主那治脑袋的时候朗姆洛投奔了神盾 没有灭霸 一个和平的宇宙

史蒂夫第一次见到朗姆洛时候是下午，午后的阳光打在朗姆洛的身上，特战队队长抬起头来和他打招呼。漂亮的棕黄色眼睛亮晶晶的，他差一点就要溺在那个像蜂蜜一样的眼眸里了。

史蒂夫经常会在训练场和朗姆洛一起训练。朗姆洛简直是完美的对打对象，他知道自己的力量承受能力，也知道运用身形差异进行躲避，攻击也是十分顺畅。不愧是特战队队长。每次自己夸他的时候，朗姆洛总是笑的很开心，“也不看看daddy是谁！”然后丢一瓶水给他。

没人知道为什么朗姆洛会选择从九头蛇逃跑然后投奔到神盾，但是被旺达脑了三次确定没有危险以后，理由好像也不是很重要了。特别是在自身能力很强的情况下，他很快就坐实了特战队队长这个职位。

史蒂夫在找朗姆洛，为了庆祝巴基从瓦坎达回来，托尼在复仇者大厦开了个party，他正想给巴基介绍一下特战队队长，却发现朗姆洛人好像根本没来。这不对劲，以前的party朗姆洛和托尼总是玩的最嗨的两个。不知道为什么这两个人一认识就马上玩到了一块，可能是因为都喜欢去夜店，喜欢喝酒，噢还有，喜欢把咖啡当水喝。

刚想去问问托尼有没有看到朗姆洛，就发现他正扒拉着自己的好兄弟喝酒，根本没空理自己。想到以前那个布鲁克林小王子，史蒂夫只能恭喜托尼又多了一个好朋友。就连一向看着他们一堆大男人闹腾的娜塔莎都被巴基逗笑了正一起喝酒，史蒂夫只能笑笑打算自己去找朗姆洛。

“cap？”朗姆洛果然呆在自己房间里。“你怎么没去party。”“就是不想去呗。”朗姆洛挑挑眉，“怎么了，想daddy陪你玩？”“呃……不是。”他有点脸红，朗姆洛很明显刚从训练场回来，只穿着运动裤，脱下的短袖还在门边的地下。完美的腹肌和线条在他眼前晃来晃去。老天，他真的太辣了。

“我对和前同事一起喝酒没兴趣。”他这才想起来他们俩还有这层关系。接过对方丢来的啤酒，史蒂夫坐在他的旁边，“你当时和巴…冬兵经常一起出任务吗？”朗姆洛摇摇头，“我就是个小职员，冬兵是九头蛇最看重的资产。”“你身手那么好还是小职员？”史蒂夫一脸的不相信。

“cap呢，怎么没看见他人？”托尼突然发现队长好像不见了，“多半是去找朗姆洛了。”娜塔说道，“你没发现朗姆洛也不在吗。”顺便丢给托尼一个你懂得的眼神。“朗姆洛？”巴基本来想说这个名字怎么那么耳熟，但是被托尼接下来的话打断了。“你好兄弟的暗恋对象。”“你最好有空去开导一下他，不然他还得继续暗恋。”鹰眼摇摇头，“他不着急，我们看着都着急了。”“？？？”

“所以你是他的管理员？怪不得…”史蒂夫这下明白了为什么他和自己对打的时候能把力量用的那么好，毕竟和另外一个血清战士相处了十几年。“怪不得什么？”朗姆洛突然靠近他问道，“我……”他看着朗姆洛的双眼就像跌进了蜜糖罐一样说不出话来。想到托尼和自己说的那些把妹技巧，要勇敢表达自己的心意。史蒂夫心一横，“我喜欢你，朗姆洛。”朗姆洛本来只想逗逗他玩，但是现在他说不出话来了。

托血清的福，史蒂夫从来没醉过。但是昨天晚上，他可能是真的醉了。清晨醒来的史蒂夫这样想着，这不怪我，都是那杯酒的错，那杯可怜的highball只被喝了一口就被冠上了罪名。是什么让他在那样一个时间突然表了白，是朗姆洛的眼睛，还是酒精，史蒂夫自己也不知道。

“所以，你不打算解释一下吗。”在史蒂夫发呆打翻了早餐的牛奶又自己接住的时候，娜塔莎走到他身边问道，“昨天晚上发生什么了。”“朗姆洛昨天晚上去领了任务，昨晚一定发生了什么。”托尼肯定的说道。最近可没有什么紧急任务，朗姆洛作为特战队队长，那些小事根本派不到他去，只能是他自己提出要去。

“昨天晚上…”  
史蒂夫的大脑飞速旋转，朗姆洛很明显被自己突然的告白给吓到了，他正想怎么办，就被朗姆洛接下来的动作给暂停了思维，朗姆洛就这么凑上来吻了他。就在他大脑一片空白的时候，肩膀上突然一阵剧痛，然后他就晕了过去，醒来的时候就在自己房间的床上。  
“…所以朗姆洛一定不喜欢我。”

“他一招把你打晕了？就算你当时大脑空白，也不太可能啊。”班纳博士发出了质疑，“朗姆洛以前是冬兵的管理员，他对超级战士的身体素质很熟悉。”托尼放下了手里的电子屏，“真的？那我下次要找他好好谈谈。Friday，预定日期。”“加我一个。”博士举了举手。娜塔莎做了一群人里唯一一个关注点对的举动，拍拍队长的肩膀表示安慰，温柔的女特工看着他说道，“也许只是时机不对，不见得一定就没希望。”然后转身对托尼也举了举手，“记得叫上我。”史蒂夫起身决定去找自己的好兄弟谈谈，毕竟他非常擅长恋爱，也需要按时吃早饭。

又是个二百磅的超级战士，朗姆洛在把史蒂夫丢到床上的时候这样想着。刚走出房间的朗姆洛就在走廊上被人拦下了，“我们以前是不是见过？”那个人这样问道。“没有。”朗姆洛笑着回答他，打算走人。巴基拉住了他，“我觉得我们以前肯定见过。”“你的搭讪技巧这么烂，daddy真为你担心。”“那你教教我，怎么才算好。”巴基看着他，熟悉的感觉不断涌上心头。等到反应过来的时候，朗姆洛已经被他抓着手强行壁咚了。这个动作熟悉的他自己都有点懵。

从瓦坎达回来以后，巴基已经不会头痛了，控制器在他脑袋里的时候的所有记忆都没了。史蒂夫告诉他，过去已经过去了，冬兵已经死了。现在活着的是美国队长的好兄弟巴基，不幸被九头蛇抓去的突击队英雄，回来以后一切都是那么的美好和平。但他总觉得哪不对劲。

“没空，把手拿开，不然你就要和他躺一起了。”他的机械臂甚至还搂着对方的腰。顺手抓住对方往自己脖子上来的手，“我想我以前肯定不止认识你。”自己的大脑记忆没了，但是身体的肌肉记忆还在。如果和这个人没有相处过，怎么又会这么顺其自然。朗姆洛冷笑着看着他，“既然你选择了忘记，就不应该去回忆。”“感觉和肌肉记忆一样，是洗不掉的，我控制不了我的感觉，我感觉我…”朗姆洛推开了他。  
“puppy，说这些话的时候你得先想起daddy的名字。”

他没想到史蒂夫会喜欢他，生活就好像一个玩笑。他向他表达爱意，也向他传递死讯。那是一次作战结束，史蒂夫和他谈起了巴基，他那个马上要回来的兄弟。在听到巴基消除了记忆的时候，他也没有他想象中那么的痛苦。就像他早就知道了一样。死亡，对他们俩来说都是一种解脱。  
想着想着突然就觉得鼻子有点酸。一定是这里的风太大了，朗姆洛继续向前走。

“停下。”朗姆洛紧紧拉住想要往前再走一步的冬兵。朗姆洛不知道这人是傻了还是瞎了。再往前一步，就是万丈深渊，他要是掉下去了，不是找的找不到，他作为管理员差不多也要一起跳下去了。  
朗姆洛还是强行把他拖回了安全屋，再拿绳子把他绑的严严实实。“听着小兔崽子，我不知道你是不是昨天洗脑给洗傻了，但是你最好给我听话一点。”  
冬兵还是低着头不说话。朗姆洛拿起了背包，在里面不断翻找。终于，他发现了一块前几天被他丢进来的牛奶巧克力。  
他拆开了包装，掰下了半块。冬兵还在和地板不深情的对视，冷不丁嘴里被塞了点什么。  
甜的，他抬头看看朗姆洛，再看看他手上剩下的半块。  
“刚才你在外面做什么，告诉我。听话的孩子才有糖吃。”  
“疼。”  
然后他的嘴里就被塞了剩下的半块。

这是朗姆洛第三次到这个地方，只是这次不一样，他是一个人。昨天晚上手臂上的温度好像还在，又好像被风吹散了。又不是他，自己还在留念什么，朗姆洛自嘲的笑笑。空荡荡的安全屋，他走到角落的沙发旁，在沙发和墙的缝隙里掏出了几块糖。

“rum，你在做什么。”冬兵走到他的身边，把头埋在了他的肩膀上。  
“我在凝视深渊。”  
“……”  
“几年前，你差点从这掉下去。是老子救了你，知道么。”  
“不可能。我没那么傻。”冬兵掰过管理员的脑袋，吻了上去。朗姆洛清晰的感觉到满甜腻嘴的巧克力味。  
“小兔崽子又偷偷吃糖。说，是不是罗林斯给你的！”

然后他就把他兜里的糖全藏到了这里，后面他们一队人就离开了。朗姆洛走的时候也忘记拿了，因为这个winter还大约生了他一天的气。他带上糖走了出去。

“rum，要是他们再给我洗脑，我醒了以后不认识你了，怎么办？”  
“那daddy真是开心死了。”朗姆洛正在给他包扎伤口，机械臂被拿去修了。  
听到这话冬兵看起来很生气，本来就被他养圆的脸看起来更圆了。  
“你知道你有多烦人吗。”把罐装牛奶打开插好吸管递给他，“等你不认识我了，老子肯定跑的离你越远越好。”  
“皮尔斯不会让你跑的。”  
朗姆洛挑挑眉，看着一脸认真咬着吸管的冬兵。他突然觉得心情不错。  
用手掐着他的脸蛋，小兔崽子脸真软。“我不会跑的，我的winter这么需要我，我怎么会跑。”

朗姆洛站在悬崖边，看向深渊里的积雪。嘴里含着糖，甜死了，不知道那个小混蛋怎么那么喜欢吃。

“朗姆洛来这里做什么？”史蒂夫和巴基躲在离朗姆洛大概十米开外的树丛里。巴基建议史蒂夫去找朗姆洛，见面说话总比分隔好。所以现在他们就在这，像两个特工一样跟着别人。当然这还要感谢托尼的定位芯片，每个特战队员手臂上都有。就在史蒂夫打算向朗姆洛走过去时。

他看见朗姆洛跳了下去。

巴基刚到瓦坎达的时候情况很不好。苏睿说他很抗拒检查仪器，如果要强行删除他的记忆代价很大。但是如果只取出控制器就要好的多。他还是选了删除记忆。刚开始那几天，史蒂夫也不知道他到底是谁。他会央求自己不要那么做，又会因为头疼躺在床上蜷缩着身体。他也会平静的告诉史蒂夫自己没什么大不了，也会发怒攻击身边一切东西。史蒂夫心疼的整天整夜陪在他身边，直到治疗结束。他一直以为那是代价。

巴基觉得朗姆洛说的对，既然选择了离开。那他得学会控制，所以他没有和史蒂夫说起走廊的事情。尽量让自己忘记那些该死的感觉。疼痛的消失总是得付出代价。他以为那就算是了。

原来这才是代价。

“叉骨，我跟你说这种事没有第三次了。”罗林斯翻了个白眼拆着崖壁上的设备，“你刚才要是位置再偏一点现在已经死了。”朗姆洛用一个仪器扫描着自己的手臂，按下按钮。一阵电流过去，他就算真的“死”了。  
“滚，你就是嫉妒老子命大。我们接下来去哪？”  
“老地方，明天会有人来接我们。”泽莫丢给他一根烟，“我代表雇佣兵欢迎你回归。”

冬兵任由他揉自己的脸，用含糊不清的声音继续问道，“要是我死了，你怎么办？”“你什么毛病大早上问这种东西？”朗姆洛对着他的头来了一下，“要是你都被敌人搞死了，估计老子早就没了。”接过他喝完的牛奶罐丢进垃圾桶。  
“不会的，我会保护你的。就算我死了，你也会好好活着。”

————————End————————

这篇终于写完啦 感谢看到这里  
在写中的时候我一度觉得自己要烂尾了 还好后面我的脑洞终于来了 把前面的东西给圆起来了 如果有看过我写的不听话的 我想说这两篇是不能连的 能连的我还没写XD


End file.
